1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a conveyor arrangement for a harvesting machine, in particular, a combine, having- a feeder assembly, a conveyor chute and an output unit. The conveyor chute is equipped with guide vanes which guide a flow of crop material along the conveyor chute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conveyor arrangement of this type located in a combine (DE-GM 88 00 121), the conveyor chute is equipped with two sets of guide vanes. One set of guide vanes is fixed with respect to the conveyor chute and the other set is moveable. All guide vanes of one set are oriented parallel to each other. The moveable guide vanes are swung by means of a control arrangement, where a relationship exists between the sideways inclination of the combine and the position of the moveable sections. During operation on an incline, the deflection of these guide vanes should convey the threshed crop material from the downslope side to the upslope side on its path across the conveyor chute.
Conveyor arrangements that operate on such a principle need the crop material to flow easily and be relatively clean. Otherwise, a pile-up can develop at the transition from the moveable to the fixed guide vanes.